The Super Classic of Numbuh Two, Superhero Boy (2017, UK) - made by CoolzDane for rangerfan151
The Super Classic of Numbuh Two, Superhero Boy is a classic summer episode to during the best superhero ever from the KND Sector V. Meanwhile Zelkova creates monsters from the best. with Quakemaker, Elephantitan, Triplesaurus Rex, Big Burpa, Grumble Bee & Smogger. The Blue Crush * While spending the day at the local skating rink filming Commander Stanton's daughter for his busy boss, Kai spots a girl named Hannah, and immediately falls for her in more ways than one. But his attempts to get closer to her grows complicated, when he's led to believe that she's getting married. When the alleged groom is threatened by a falling power line, will Kai set aside his jealousy to save his life? Meanwhile, the Quakemaker spews spikes into the ground on Terra Venture, attempting to shake loose the Lights of Orion via massive colony-quakes. If Furio fails in this attempt, his role as Scorpius' General is over! When Push Comes to Shove * Cassie loses her diary, which she believes may contain a picture of her that would reveal her identity as a Power Ranger. George, a teen troublemaker, gets ahold of it and uses it as blackmail to make Cassie go on a date with his pal, Lenny, a gentle giant. Meanwhile, Prof. Phenomenus unveils a new plutonium fuel, which plans to use to send Bulk & Skull into space to find aliens. But Astronema becomes aware of this, and has the Elephantitan monster try to topple the skyscraper the fuel is being stored at, in an effort to wipe out Angel Grove. It just so happens to be the same building Cassie & Lenny are having dinner at! Will she Morph in front of him in order to save lives? Or can a new weapon in the Rangers' arsenal arrive in the nick of time? The Old Gray Flabber * Horribelle leaves a portrait of Flabber on the front porch. And when Flabber retrieves it, and constanly glance at it to see his beautiful self. One thing he does not know is that the painting is sucking the life out of Flabber, making him older and weaker. He refused to destroy it because he was so handsome in the portrait, but the Beetleborgs had to do something before it was fatal. Bicycle Built for the Blues * Justin's birthday has arrived, but as excited as he is, his friends seem to have forgotten (when in actuality, they are preparing him a surprise party). Divatox takes advantage of the misunderstanding to leave Justin a gift, a special bicycle equipped with a detonator. Unaware of this, he gets on, and discovers too late the bike has a mind of its own, not allowing him to get off until it reaches 25 miles, where it'll explode! Grumble Bee * For the first time in his life, Billy gets a "B" on a test in school! He's devastated as a result, which once again provides inspiration for Rita. She has Finster create a Grumble Bee monster to attack, exploiting his "B" grade dismay. With the rest of the team tied up on the basketball court, can Trini help Billy overcome his self-doubts? Up to the Challenge * Chad is challenged to a fight by a bully named Brian. He attempts to resist the ego-driven civilian's requests, but soon Brian offers himself to Vypra, who gives him a zombified power boost! Can Chad resolve this peacefully? Meanwhile, the Smogger monster injures Kelsey in a most unexpected way. Monsters with Zelkova Yellow Zelkova (Sonic X UK).png Quakemaker.jpg Elephantitan.jpg Triplesaurus Rex.jpg Big Burpa.jpg MMPRS1 Classixx - Grumble Bee.jpg Smogger.jpg Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:UK Category:Summer Episodes Category:Sonic X Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Category:Crossovers